


We're In A World That Don't Want People Like Us No More

by Red_Dead_Winchester (Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Bisexual Arthur Morgan, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur Morgan, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Cowboy Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Heart, Dom Arthur Morgan, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Horseback Riding, Horses, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kinky, Kinky Dean Winchester, M/M, Medium Honor Arthur Morgan, Minor Original Character(s), Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Outlaw Castiel (Supernatural), Outlaw Dean Winchester, Praise Kink, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective John Marston, Protective Sam Winchester, Protectiveness, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Size Kink, Top Arthur Morgan, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Wall Sex, Western
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack/pseuds/Red_Dead_Winchester
Summary: Supernatural characters meet the Red Dead Redemption 2 characters.The Winchester gang aka The Four Horsemen of the Apocolypse, three brothers 1 sister, Outlaws and Family.The Van Der Linde gang, all a bunch of misfits that also count as family.Both have crossed each other's paths, not really big threats to one another.One needs help from the other, but since the other is good at hiding their tracks so no one knows where they are, it becomes a problem when the gang who needs their help.Or….One gang are “running” from problems they got themselves into.One gang just riding along with killing, stealing, fucking their way through open country.slight changes to the chapters and plot lines.





	1. Brothers and Sister

_1899 - The times changing, outlaws and gangs are being hunted down. There are a few of us boys that will keep on pushing till the very end, no matter what. I’ll keep this gang going until I can’t no more, I promise you that._

A slow-flowing river was the only sound that could be heard, it was peaceful and that’s saying something. Watching the deer drink from the water before dashing off to hide from the slightest sound of possible danger, the small birds singing with the view of the mountains with the untouched snow resting itself gently on top.

 _Must be freezing up there… Not that it’s much better down here._ A young Winchester outlaw thought while she slowly lets himself fall back gently against the small rock that she chose to rest upon, her journal placed on his leg she was allowing himself to let out a satisfied sigh at the peacefulness of the world, instead of all the loud gunshots, men yelling at each other that part was chaotic.

With the sun starting to allow itself to get eaten by darkness for the moon to shine with a whistle for his horse, Koda, a black and white mare with a white star on her face, she was resting herself by the edge of the river. Standing up to her feet carefully tucking her journal in her satchel, walking over meeting her mare halfway, patting her neck gently all while giving her a carrot before she hoisted himself up beginning to head back to what was going to be what she’ll call home, for now.

The Winchester girl would slow her horse down gently tugging the reins just enough pressure that she got the message to slow herself down as they neared the camp. No one was standing guard which meant they were probably around the campfire. Nearing the hitching posts she swung her leg behind her just as her Mare stopped fully allowing her to hitch Koda up.

As she suspected there was chatter among the men sitting around the small campfire, no one looked up as the young female walked through to her own tent she didn’t have her original setup, replaced her cot for a sleeping bag on the floor, involuntary she didn’t want to give it up but the past run-ins with the law wasn’t all that good for them. Having to leave their original camp for a makeshift camp no one else complained other than she did but she got used to it after a week she actually preferred it.

Taking a seat at the table just next to her tent seeing it unoccupied for the time being getting out her small knife testing its sharpness not paying attention to the world around her, which was still alive with the sounds of wildlife that was awake with the rest of them.

“So. You’re looking at that knife likes it’s gonna give ya the answers to the existence of the universe.” The young girl looked up startled as she heard a familiar voice.

“Well I hope it will give me the answers to something, it’s not working,” She’d reply without looking over her shoulder but she didn’t need to as the figure moved to sit next to her.

“Ah right, whatcha been doing this afternoon then, Dallas? You been out for a long time.”

“Well, if you must know I’ve been out just having a relaxing time and studying creatures before they become our next meal.” The older girl would snap back at her youngest brother, Jesse. This resulted in Jesse putting his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright. Maybe you need to go back out there, clearly, the relaxing part didn’ work for ya.” Jesse would slide in before jumping to his feet skipping away to, unfortunately, annoy others but thankfully it left the outlaw to sit on her own for a while.

Putting her knife away as she called it a night slowly doing the short walk to her tent, glancing toward her twin brothers tent seeing the flaps already shut, not wanting to bother him she began shutting her own, settling down on her cotton sleeping bag laying back with a content sigh allowing the sounds, from the animals to the quiet whispers of the few that continued to stay awake, drifting her to sleep.

→ → → → → → 

Dallas was awoken by an irritating brother once again. Grumbling to herself trying to get to her feet in the half-asleep state she was in, frustratedly smacked open the flaps of her tent seeing the retreating form of Jesse towards the horses. Shaking her head Dallas walked over the pot over the fire picking up the hot water to make herself a coffee.

Looking over the camp it was coming alive slowly, the girls doing their usual business it tends to be reading, doing a few chores or chatting up one of the younger guys. Walking away from the pot the Outlaw sleepily walked in front of her twin's tent seeing it open making her look inside seeing him laying down reading a book but taking a closer look she noticed the small child with their head on his brother's chest.

“Having fun there you two?” Dallas spoke with a smile on her face heard the slightly amused grunt from her brother. Leaning against the crate beside the tent opening taking sips of her coffee it was slowly waking her up.

“Not really was waiting on you to wake your ass up. I’m gonna take little Isaac here into town for a few things. Wanna come?” Dean places down the book slowly glancing at Dallas as he let Isaac crawl over and off the small bed standing next to his sister.

“Alright, got nothin’ else to do so why the hell not.” Downing the rest of the coffee Dallas threw her cup near the pot glancing at the ten-year-old before picking him up throwing the now laughing child over her shoulder prancing her way over to the horses.

“Let’s go!” Dallas exclaimed placing a giggly Isaac down gently nearer the horses.

Dean led the way with him riding Baby, a completely black mare. Dallas followed along on Koda, Isaac who was holding on to the front of the saddle with Dallas’s arm around him to keep him steady.

Once far away from the camp, the outlaws began talking.

Trotting on the road they saw the town in their sights, Valentine, always smelled like sheep shit not that it bothered Dallas or Dean but Isaac made a face making Dallas let out a little laugh. While walking along the road Dean slowed at one point being quiet, apart from the sound of Baby’s feet hitting the dirt road. Being curious Dallas decides to glance in the same direction through the trees but it was clear a gang was camped there. Both Winchesters glanced at each other giving a nudge with their feet to speed the horses up quicker.

“Was that who I think it was?” Dallas spoke a few minutes after they slowed their horses down. If another gang was hanging around there parts Dallas knew they’ll be in a little trouble. If it was the other gang that they didn’t find as a big threat at all, they had a silent agreement with one another they didn’t bother them, then all was good between the two and they left them alone.

“I don’t think so but keep an eye out either way,” Dean announced after a few moments patting Baby’s neck just for well behaviour. The town Valentine was just the usual hitching their horses in front of the stable out of the way, letting Isaac off first before Dallas hopped down herself. Dean was already walking the minute his feet hit the floor, Isaac stayed closer to Dallas while they walked towards the general store.

“Take it your gonna buy yourself a new gun?” Dallas folded his arms in front of her chest, Dean just shrugged slowly.

“Maybe, but you know what to get at this point.”

Dallas watches the back of Dean walk away, with a small shake of her head Isaac was looking at her waiting for them to do something. “Alright come on, enough standing around.” That got them both moving inside the door.

It took them at least a good few hours to collect everything, more time was spent buying the small boy clothes rather than the ones he’d been wearing since they got him. “Alright get out, time to go home!” Dallas carried everything out, Isaac pranced out the door feeling all proud about his new clothing.

Dean wasn’t so happy about the clothing Dallas rolled her eyes pulling herself up onto Koda, lifting Isaac up letting him hold the old sack of food they just bought.

“Are you really gonna be in a mood because he got better clothes than you?” Dallas began talking once out of Valentine.

“No, it’s the fact you bought the damn clothes when he already had clothes!”

Dean was frustrated but let out a sigh to calm himself down, the boy did look less then an orphan even if he is one. They neared the same spot as before but they got their answer to who was occupying the space there, two of the men in that gang came charging out galloping past them barely noticing them at all.

“Well, not a threat then,” Dallas mumbles out but Dean still heard it as he let out an overexaggerated sigh. “That’s good for us, right?” Dallas frowned starting to become annoyed herself.

“Yes, it’s brilliant for us. Also means if they’re here something is following them, and that’s the part I’m worried about.” Dean made them speed up wanting to get themselves back to the safety of their camp.

Upon arriving, Dean remained on his horse to show confusion on Dallas’s face but let him do his thing, yelling at the back of a disappearing Dean. “Don’t do anything stupid!” Dallas put her attention on Isaac who she let off his horse gently. Once Dallas made sure the boys' feet hit the floor she got off herself letting Koda walk away from them to go graze on the grass.

“Come on, let's give these then hang out with the rest for a bit.” Dallas guides Isaac to drop the supplies off before going to properly introduce the kid to the others. All while thinking about what got his brother so irritated so quickly.


	2. Van der Linde Meet Winchester

It was still a bright day, the sun was in the middle is the biggest asshole as of right now. Dean was walking alongside his horse to give her a well-needed break walking along the edge of a river, it didn’t help that his horse was the darkest colour in the world, brushing her every so often to remove the sweat that appeared.

Hopping back on Baby, gently getting her into a comfortable trot taking in his surroundings to keep an eye out for anything that could be a threat to him. There was no real reason Dean was out under the hot sun but he made the most of it. He wasn’t the best at hunting so he did what he thought was good.

Just as he was about to pick up the buck he just shot an arrow through its head was when Dean got distracted by a voice, well two. Glancing up he’d see a few of van der Linde’s gang, he couldn’t tell who but he recognised them, their voices more than anything else. Picking up the buck throwing it on the back of his horse as he got himself on as well, giving her a nudge to get her moving, he was going to sell the buck instead of taking it back to camp.

Valentine was his next spot guiding Baby to a halt just next to the butcher to sell what he hunted, it wasn’t all that much but it didn’t matter. Whistling for his mare to follow the Winchester walked through the middle of the town wanting to have a quick drink before he leaves. It’s what he does; Hunt, Sell and Drink.

After hitching her across the street, walking into the saloon the Winchester would keep his head down, approaching the bar leaning himself against it as he asked and paid for whisky. Staring at the small glass in his hands almost in a whole different world until he was rudely bumped into. Turning his head to glare at the stranger who also slurred out some type of apology, it was enough for Dean to walk out.

Standing outside the building he glanced around slowly, his feet moved on their own towards Baby. As he was up on the back of his mare, he heard the voices again, looking over his shoulder he saw two men outside of the general store with a few women. They all looked at the Winchester almost like he’d stole what was theirs.

Shaking his head Dean got the black mare moving her feet, only to be stopped by what could only be described as an idiot trying to expose him only to run off with his horse, letting out a tired sigh the Winchester outlaw didn’t bother going full speed after him, but he did slowly go in the same direction as the man. The stranger wasn’t actually that hard to find. Dean also wasn’t in a talkative mood today so he took the easiest way of dealing with people like this, a bullet right through the head.

After that was dealt with Dean started on his way back to camp.

The eldest Winchester took it slow. Nearing the camp where Van der Linde’s gang were holding up he just had to bump into three of them, again he couldn’t remember their damn names. Interrupted from his thoughts of trying to remember the names, and wanting to walk past them.

“Well, you weren’t lyin’ there is a Winchester running around.” Deans attention went on the guy on the albino horse, who he guessed could’ve been Van der Linde himself but didn’t want to assume. The other two hung back slightly as he advanced towards Dean.

“Whatcha want then? I’m tryin’ to get back here, got business to attend to.” The Winchester snapped getting irritated, actually taking back the men.

“You used to be a polite little boy, but doesn’t matter.” Van der Linde let out a forced laugh, putting out his hand for the younger man to shake.

Dean rolled his eyes but shook the offered hand forcing a smile to appear on his face and Van der Linde’s, pulling his hand away first waiting for his next move, which to his surprise never came. “See you around, Mr Winchester.”

“Can’t say the same to you, uh, whatever your names are.” The Winchester nudged the sides of his horse walking around the men only to have the names of the men yelled out from behind him; Dutch, Arthur and Hosea, they went one way, he goes another. He keeps them in the back of his mind just in case quickly getting Baby to a gallop so he could get back quickly without any interruptions this time, but the feeling of being followed was the least on his mind.

→ → → → → → 

Arriving nearer camp the feeling of being followed turned out to be true, turning his head slightly he saw what he could only guess was one of younger the Novak boys were coming back in. “And where the fuck have you been?” Dean growled out skidding to a stop and turning to make the other stop.

The younger boy ducked his head to keep from making eye contact. Dean was having none of it today, walking next to the boy forcing his head up to look at him. “You better tell me why you’re out here,” The Winchesters eyes darkened as he stared down the boy.

“I-I-I was just t-t-taking orders fr-from D-Da-Dallas. I s-sw-swear,” The boys stutter made it almost fun for Dean, but he took pity knowing it was most likely true, he’d been away from camp for a good few hours now. Releasing the boys face patting his back harshly, nodding his head in the direction of camp.

“Go on now, Castiel. Next time, make me aware before I put a bullet through your head.” He’d warn following the Novak back into camp.

Getting off Baby leaving the nervous Novak to do his thing but got followed instead, “why are you still following me?” Dean would turn surprising Castiel a little.

“My brother is with... um… your brothers…”

Dean lets out an annoyed huff, walking his way towards the fire that his brothers were at. Seeing the oldest Novak getting much closer to his younger brother then he’d like him to be, but said nothing. Sam could handle himself so he didn’t need to intervene he did glare at Castiel over his shoulder, behaving himself but standing closer than necessary but Dean has gotten used to him standing a tad bit closer.

“Is you both a little on enjoying touching men instead of women?” Dean had now taken a seat furthest away from the fire wanting a drink and whispered to Castiel who was holding a drink of his own. He already knew the answer, most of the single men and women in their gang tend to swing both ways, caught two of his men near the river having a good time, almost made Dean want the same but he couldn’t let his guard down when out in the open.

“Uh-Uh. Would I get kicked or shot if I-I said yes?”

Dean frowned glancing up at the boy, did his men really think he’d beat them up for enjoying themselves? Even him frowning at the Novak put a worried expression on his face. “You really think I’d do that? Fuck, I ain’t that fucked up.” Dean mumbled out just for Castiel to hear. Taking a looking at him for a brief second already noticing he was relaxed only to be so rudely interrupted by his twin brother.

“Did ya bump into any of them while you were out there?” Dallas sat down next to Dean who grunted. “Yeah, I met three of em, dunno what they was doing but not my problem,” Dean muttered into his bottle that was gently being brought to his lips, to which he wrapped his lips around the top of the bottle, all while making direct eye contact with Castiel who froze in his place.

“I’m just… yeah… Have fun you two.” Dallas left as quickly as she came. Not wanting to get involved between two possibly sexually frustrated men again.

Dean barely noticed his brothers departure until he glanced around, letting out a yawn. “Well, Imma… sleep. That’s what I’m gonna do, sleep. Right now.” The Winchester rises to his feet nodding at the boy who gives a nod back, leaving towards his tent. Closing the flaps the minute he gets inside, falling face-first into the cot ignoring his boner, closing his eyes falling asleep almost instantly with noises of the animals that were awake while he was drifting off to sleep.


	3. What On Earth Are We Doing?

The Winchesters had another quiet week of nothing bothering there little camp since no one did actually know where they were, that was the main positive about their gang no one could ever find them. Sure they’ll cause trouble every now and then but wouldn’t do anything again for a good few weeks, when everyone had either forgotten they even went after them.

Today was a relaxing day at the camp, the girls doing their usual reading, sewing or trying their best to attract one of the men that hadn’t left camp. The men were all off doing their own thing, some went fishing in the nearby lake, some went into town to get money a decent way.

Leaving Dean to teach Isaac how to ride a horse on his own, so here they were out in the Heartlands (accidentally picking near Dutch’s camp location) where no one could bother them. The pony was already pretty relaxed so it was easy for Isaac to mount up without a problem. Dean leaned on a rock as he guided Isaac how to turn the pony, he seemed to pick up on it quickly so Dean let him walk a little faster, just as he gave the order he was interrupted by two of his men on horses.

“Winchester, we got a lead on something.” Shawn and Lucifer both spoke at the same time, but Dean figured it out. “A lead on what?” Dean wasn’t impressed one bit but offered to listen. “Well, there’s a stagecoach wanna rob it?” Lucifer suggested.

“Alright, sure.” Dean agreed, they could use more money the rich didn’t always need to keep it all to themselves. But they had to walk Isaac back to camp before they went off to rob it. “Lead the way, Lucifer.” Dean sassed as Lucifer took the mick out of him.

As they approached the spot the stagecoach would be best to be robbed at they waited a bit only for the sounds of horses coming their way, not the stagecoach. “Oh fucking hell, this is great if it isn’t Mr Van Der Linde!” Dean announced annoyed, Lucifer and Shawn looked away with smiles on their faces looking out for the stagecoaches.

“What are you doing here?”

“Overheard you were robbing people, want to join. You’re a hard man to find,” Dutch gave a weak smile to the young boy in front of him.

“Oh great, well just… stay out of the way…. Ok?”

“Sure thing, you are the boss here,” Dutch put his hands up as he brought four of his own men, why he needed four Dean didn’t know.

“Lucifer, there’s more than one,” Dean shoved Lucifer who looked wide-eyed at the road, “Uh oh, um well we got them, they have one we have one.” Lucifer looked between the two men, Dutch seemed to agree as Dean was against it but he just went with it. “Ok, fine! Go on then.”

“Let Shawn do his thing first,” all six men waited until Shawn went over to distract the first one killing both men, as the two men on the other panicked shooting at Shawn who easily killed them with two easy shots, waving the other men over. “Huh, good men you’ve got,” Dutch commented out loud surprising Dean slightly.

“Just get your money and get out of here,” Dean nudged his horse towards Lucifer and Shawn who collected everything from their stagecoach, mounting back up on their horses before galloping off.

Dean would’ve if he wasn’t blocked off by Dutch. “Listen, I’ve played nice with you Winchesters so far we’re in a bit of trouble. I would like your help if it’s not too much to ask.” Dean frowned, it wasn’t like the man to ask for help but he did end up covering most of his tracks for them in the past. “Alright, but we need to get away from here because those men are comin’ here faster than I’d like them to.” Dean gestured to the men that were galloping towards them. Dutch let him past being followed by him and the other four.

Once they lost the men, mostly just them shooting them until none were left, but stopping at the edge of the forest Dutch began telling three men to take the money they stole back to his camp before him and another Dean forgot the name of stood next to him. “I’ll allow you to visit our camp every so often, I want the same back.”

Dean scowled at Dutch he never enjoyed strangers in his camp, “fine, but only your most trusted are allowed in my camp and when they are in my camp they can’t order me or my men around.” Dean offered which puts a smile on Dutch's face. “Deal, take Arthur back with you, he’s one of my most trusted,” Dean looked at the guy behind Dutch who gives him a silent nod. “Come on then, like to be back before I get someone looking for me,” Dean turns his horse in the right direction as Dutch turns his in the other galloping off instantly without another word.

The ride back was quiet Dean preferred it, Arthur was glancing his way every so often it didn’t nerve Dean to the point he wanted to tell him to stop, but it was a little off-putting. As they neared the camp no one was on lookout duty once again, which Arthur clearly found slightly odd.

“Everyone is lazy, tell em to do somethin, they do the opposite.” Dean put simply which Arthur just huffs at, “tell me about it.” Was the only thing Dean heard the entire ride. “Well, I’ll go tell people not to shoot you. Mostly my brothers and sister.” Dean dismounted his horse, hitching her up before walking into the camp being followed closely by Arthur.

“Hey D - Who the fuck is that?” Dallas came out her tent stopping short at the stranger following her twin, “Arthur… One of Dutch’s guys, we’re apparently helping them.” the words were out of Deans mouth before he could stop them.

“Seriously, fine. Enjoy your stay, I guess.” Dallas walked away with a pout on her face, Dean knew she was mad so he excused Arthur allowing him to either talk to people or do whatever else he usually does.

“Didn’t have much of a choice, well, I did but we’ve been coverin’ their track without them knowing for years Dal,” Dean looked at his scowling brother, who actually looked at him. “Yeah, I know. Just keep a close eye on ‘em, that’s all I want.” Dallas had a point which Dean actually thought of before. “Well, duh, our gang our camp our rules.” Dean ruffles his sister's hair earning him a slap and a muttered ‘fuck off’ while he went off to watch the newcomer while talking to a few men.


	4. No, No. Just No!

Dean and Dallas remained on guard for two weeks, sure they could relax at some point but everyone was on edge when a few of the other gang's men coming and going. They relaxed when they knew the Winchesters were around but as soon as they had their eyes off, or back turned everyone was on edge.

Dean thought he could spend some well needed alone time down by the river this is one of the go-to places he knows no one will bother him unless someone followed him but even then they didn’t bother him they just started fishing or joining him on the peace and quiet.

This time was a little different, Dean wasn’t followed meaning he was alone to enjoy himself, making a quick glance around Dean once he made sure he pulls down his waistband until his cock was freed, spitting on his palm as he grasps himself Dean began stroking up and down his shaft just enjoying the feeling of his cock in his hand.

Moving his hand quickly as the pressure built up within him before it erupted his cock spilling his cum onto his hand and onto the floor. Letting out a sigh, releasing the hold of his softening cock he falls back hitting the ground as he calms down. Until a twig from his right snapped under someone stepping on it, Dean turned quickly his gun in hand aiming it at whoever it was.

He calmed when he recognised them. “Lucifer? Really?” Dean just falls back on the floor looking up at the sky not caring his pants were still halfway down his legs. “I was just coming to tell you that one of Dutch’s men had returned with something, but I think you were busy, which you clearly are, want help there boss?” Lucifer words slurred out his mouth but it didn’t bother the Winchester.

“Come here Morningstar,” Dean patted the ground next to him hearing the footsteps of the boy come closer and sat down beside him. “No, no lie down,” Dean ordered quickly thankful Lucifer was one of the only people that took his orders exactly as he says them when he knew he meant business anyway.

Lucifer and Dean ended up just relaxing in the afternoon sun, not really interested in going back to camp Dean even closed his eyes for a bit, Lucifer was loyal and he trusted him even with the name Lucifer he was still the most trustworthy man. Dean opened his eyes after feeling an odd sensation between his legs, blinking his eyes to look down seeing Lucifer with his mouth around his cock, he was a little confused but the feeling was welcomed.

Lucifer even had a hand around himself but pulling off Dean to straddle him placing both their cocks in one hand to jerk them at the same time. Dean had to bite his lip harder to stop him from making any kind of sound to escape him. His hips began moving on their own both cocks sliding in and out of Lucifer's fist before they knew it they both ended up cumming over Deans stomach, Lucifer flopped back to his original spot trying to catch his breath as Dean did the same, but he took less time to recover since he was up on his feet faster than Lucifer, trying to clean the cum from his body and to tuck himself back in.

“Get up Lucifer, you can nap when we get back,” Dean nudge Lucifer with his boot getting the younger man up to his feet and on his horse so they could ride back. It took a good few minutes for them to reach the camp, hopping off Baby walking to his brothers who were all chilling around the table with three of Dutchs men as well as Dutch.

“What’s going on here then?” Dean made at least one of them jump mostly the man who he had never seen before. “Who are you?” Dean snapped quickly wanting to know. “Micah, it's a pleasure to meet you, Winchester,” Micah put his hand out to which Dean slapped away from him, getting a few looks from his and Dutch's gang. “I don’t shake the hands of men, I don’t like.” Dean glared at Micah who puts both his hands and backed off.

“Ya gonna tell me why there are more than one of you guys here?” Dean was speaking more towards Dutch who seemed to not want to talk to him either. “They want us to rob a train, that’s why they’re here. But we told them we can’t because of our current situation because - uh - One of the girls.” Deans attention went to that more than the train. “Wait wh- Scarlet?” Dean lets out a long sigh and a groan.

Dean would let the world swallow him up but he knew that wouldn’t help him in the slightest. “Where she at? You do the train thing, I’ll tame this bitch.” Dean got the info from Dallas he ended up having John and Arthur tag along with him.

They rode three days to get to where he was told Scarlet would be, she was a wild one but Dean and Dallas might or might not have a thing for her, so it’s always Deans job to “save” her. “So, what’s so special about this woman?” John interrupted Deans thoughts. “Uh. No, no. Just no.” He places it simply which made them stop asking about her, until after they got her.

Scarlet was tied to a post when they got there, they dealt with the men shootin’ em as they went but Dean was the one that went to cut Scarlet free after getting a slap to the face. “What the fuck woman!?” Dean stepped back from her looking at her confused but even more confused when she ran at him putting her arms around him. “You took your damn time!” Scarlet would probably hit him again if he hadn’t stepped back the moment she let him go. “How about next time you don’t get yourself kidnapped, huh hows that for an idea?” Dean walked over to the horses he was about to hurl himself up when he was stopped by Scarlet turning him and giving him a soft kiss before letting him continue getting on the horse as she hopped up behind him.

Dean didn’t even want to look at the other two men, but Scarlet was happy chatting away to them. Dean was pretty sure it took more days to get back then it did going or maybe it was just that Scarlet never shut up the entire way. Walking back into his camp he was happy to be released from Scarlet but he couldn’t help but watch the sway of her hips as she walked away, yeah he knew what that walk meant, his dick did too. Glancing he saw John and Arthur just shake their heads at him as he walked past them he gave them a look and rolled his eyes at them.

Dallas was the first to walk up to him patting Dean on the shoulder, “well at least our men are distracting Dutch and them others, now all we need to do is nothing for a few days,” Dean just nods his head walking away from his brother and to his tent closing the flaps immediately as he didn’t want anyone interrupting him, apart from the little boy who soon walked in crawling over Dean to sleep with his head on his chest and with one of Deans arms around him, Dean would sleep but he was wide awake. With the one question going around his head: _How did he end up in this mess?_


End file.
